Svetlá v zákrutách 1 - 3 kapitola
by domiceli
Summary: Rumpel so synom Bae si žijú život obyčajných smrteľníkov, keď spoznávajú dievča, ktoré im obom úplne zmení život...alebo, ako by asi vyzeralo stretnutie týchto troch tesne predtým, než sa z obyčajného pradiara stane Temný pán, nadovšetko milujúci svojho jediného syna, ale aj Bellu. Kto vyhrá ?


**Svetlá v zákrutách**

_**Pilotná kapitola**_

**Posledný z posledných...**

Na vretene sa šuchotavo skrúcala priadza vlákna medzi jeho ukazovákom a palcom. Od nekonečnej monotónnej roboty už mal brušká celkom stvrdnuté, takže bolesť neustále sa zodierajúcej kože už ani necítil.

Len v noci ho občas prebudil pocit horiacich prstov. Vtedy vstával spotený s kŕčovito vykrútenými, od bolesti stuhnutými rukami a máčal si ich v chladnej vode v džbere pri lôžku.

Pokorne celé hodiny skrúcal vlákna pravou rukou otáčaním vretena v smere hodinových ručičiek, ľavou pridŕžal jeho koniec pri pradive, mechanicky ho vyťahoval a skrúcal na niť.

Nemal rád túto techniku, bola pomalá, niť nie vždy rovnako hrubá vyvolávala zlosť tkáčok na trhu a stávalo sa, že takmer nič nepredal, hoci sa celé dni a noci úporne snažil, zavčas rána vyrážal do miest na trh a vracal sa nocou či až druhým dňom.

Ale sníval, že raz bude mať aj on kolovrat. Veľký, rýchly, bude mu klopotať do rytmu a krásne tenká niť sa bude točiť na krídle a namotávať na cievku. Pradiva bude ubúdať, cievka bude tučnieť ako napuchrený holub, on napradie viac, popredá tkáčom a konečne sa so synom dosýta najedia.

Dnes nemal zas šťastie. Zárobok skoro žiaden, navyše sa mu vykývali prasleny na vretenách a skôr ako sa opäť mohol pustiť do práce, musel si vystrúhať nové kolieskové závažia. A s nožom sa veru jeho zhrubnuté prsty nekamarátili.

- Dovoľ mi, otec, ja to spravím... Prosím... Veľakrát som sa díval a viem, čo a ako. – sadol si oproti na lavicu sotva desaťročný chlapček s rozstrapkanými rukávmi i spodkami širokých nohavíc.

- Ešteže čo ! Nôž deťom do rúk nepatrí, synak. Nepamätáš, koľko krvi si stratil, keď si to minule tajne skúsil ?... Chceš, aby som... – nedopovedal.

Pery sa mu roztriasli, lebo z pohľadu Bae vyčítal, že sa hanbí za otca, ktorý neznesie pohľad na krv. Ešte veru nezabudol, ako hystericky kričal a prosil svätú Atanáziu, patrónku tkáčov, aby mu zachránila jediného syna...

Susedia si doteraz pošuškávajú a smejú sa im, akoby nestačilo, že sú najchudobnejší v dedine i širokom okolí, všetkými odstrkovaní, hodní len opovrhnutia a posmeškov...

Sklonil hlavu a smutne sa odšuchtal dozadu malej temnej stuchnutej kutice..

- Choď von, za chlapcami. Na čerstvý vzduch. Tebe prináleží sa hrať, nie tu so mnou v šere tráviť čas. – povzbudzoval ho, snažiac sa o úsmev.

Miloval svojho jediného syna najväčšmi na celom svete. Tak rád by mu poskytol všetko, o čom počúval na trhoch. Tak rád by ho videl pekne zaodeného, ako mešťanov, čo sa so zdvihnutými hlavami hrdo prechádzali a pohŕdavo zhora hľadeli na úbohého pradiara únavou opretého o palicu pri košíku škaredo natkaných prihrubých, skoro na nič súcich nití...Ale za utŕžené mince sotva kúpil kus podradného posúcha, čo by bol pekár aj tak po trhoch hodil lačným vychudnutým psom či pol džbánka už chyteného mlieka.

- Len čo vyjdem, všetci zmiznú... Vraj sa nebudú hrať ...so synom zbabelca...- zamrmlal si Bae pod nos.

Tváril sa, že nič nepočuje, ale práve vyrezávaný praslík sa mu roztriasol v rukách.

Nechal si vlasy padnúť do tváre, aby Bae nevidel, ako ho jeho slová zaboleli.

Ale Bae to videl.

Zamrzelo ho, čo vyslovil.

Ale nahlas povedané slová a vystrelený šíp už ani Boh nezastaví...ako počul od nej, keď si nahlas čítala o nejakej kráľovnej - pyšnej Niobe a Bohovi Apolónovi, čo prineskoro oľutoval a už nezachránil, hoci chcel, posledného syna tejto zlej kráľovnej, ktorá sa posmievala jeho matke... Aj on by najskôr od zlosti najradšej pozabíjal všetkých, čo sa mu posmievali, kvôli mame, ktorá ich opustila...Ale po tejto rozprávke pochopil, že potom by už márne plakal a ľutoval to. A byť vrahom, nechcel...

Aj teraz svoje narýchlo vyslovené slová veľmi ľutoval.

Mal rád svojho otca...

...aj keď sa mu za neho všetci v dedine smiali... Aj keď kvôli nemu nemal žiadnych kamarátov a každý sa ich chatrči zďaleka vyhýbal.

Čo sa pamätal, vždy tam bol pre neho. Staral sa, bol by mu dal i posledné...a aj to niekedy, keď jedla bolo primálo, robil. Vedel, ako sedí pri jeho posteli a hladká ho po rukách a po líci, mysliac si, že už dávno spí, úplne vyčerpaný a prikrýva navyše svojím zaplátaným plášťom, len aby mu nebola zima...keď už mu nič iné ponúknuť nevie... Ako vždy dokáže nájsť vo svojom srdci pre neho úsmev a povzbudivé slová... Tak rád spomínal, ako napríklad pred rokmi spolu bláznivo vyskakovali na jar za chalupou, aby bol ľan ten rok vysoký...ale pre zranenie nohy to už nerobí...len musí o to väčšmi ťažko pracovať, aby mal vždy, čo dať jemu do úst.

Mal ho vskutku rád...veď mal už iba jeho...

Jeho...a to dievča z lesa...

Krásne oblečené a učesané dievča, hnedovlasé, žiarivooké s veľkou knihou na kolenách, ktoré tajne počúvaval, nevediac, že už o ňom aj tak dávno vie...a preto číta hlasnejšie, a preto vysvetľuje, keď sa jej zdá, že ten chlapček skrytý za stromom sa mračí, lebo niečomu z jej príbehov nerozumie...

_**kapitola 1**_

**Dievčatko**

Cesta mierne stúpala, ale nebola veľmi používaná a tým pádom ani udržiavaná, tak každý výmoľ a zoschnutý trs trávy s ťažkosťou pre skľavenú nohu prekonával so zaťatými zubami.

Pod krošňou na chrbte sotva do polovice naplnenej cievkami s priadzou tvorili sa mapy potu na drsnej sivastej látke. Čoraz častejšie zastavoval, prehodil palicu do druhej ruky, prvú ponarovnával, tvár na chvíľu vystavil slnku prebleskujúcemu kde-tu medzi konáre.

Les sa striedal s čistinkami a vyklčovanými plochami prerastenými papradím so zlovestne trčiacimi konármi dobiela oholenými z kôry ako chorobou znetvorené kosti.

Šumel a rozšumel sa ešte viac hlasmi donášanými vetrom kdesi z jeho útrob.

Pomedzi stromy sa objavili vojaci na koňoch a zúrivo dorážajúc do slabín úbohých spotených zvierat kliesnili cestu vozom a ďalším jazdcom tvoriacim sprievod.

- Uhni z cesty, žobrač ! ..Tam zalez medzi pne, nech tu nekazíš vzduch ich milostiam ! – ziapal červený vojak a spod nakrivo nasadenej prilbice mu stekali špinavé prúdy potu pod uniformu.

Naširoko otvoril oči a zúfalo pozrel dopredu, kde sa už strácala postava Baelfaira, ktorý netušiac nebezpečenstvo pobehoval pomedzi stromy a bezhlavo naháňal všetko, čo sa hýbalo, šťastný, že ho otec zas raz vzal so sebou do mesta na trh.

- Bae !...- zakričal, čo najhlasnejšie.

Namiesto chlapca, však na zúfalý výkrik zareagoval kôň. Zhluk písmen mu zrejme zaznel ako povel, spätil sa, vyhodil predné nohy dohora, zaberajúc chvíľu nimi vo vzduchu.

Jazdec sa vyľakal jeho pohybov a snažil sa márne udržať sa v sedle. Ťahal opraty, zarezávajúc zubadlo do tlamy úbohého zvieraťa s vypleštenými očami a rozšírenými nozdrami.

Po chvíli bolo po všetkom. Kôň i jazdec sa váľali v rozvírenom prachu. Okolo lietali trsy suchej trávy a sprosté nadávky vojaka.

- Veď ja ti ukážem ! Pliaga jedna sedlačia nepodarená ! – zviechaval sa rozzúrený doudieraný chlap spod koňa.

- Milosť... milosť, pane, prosím, zmilujte sa...ja len...bál som sa... – ani nestihol dopovedať, povetrím pleskol ostrý švih malého bičíka a ďalšia rana zasiahla ho krížom cez tvár.

Skrčil sa kryjúc si hlavu a triasol sa na celom tele. Vojak bol ako zmyslov zbavený. Šľahal ho bičom a kopal, kde zasiahol.

To už bližšie prichádzalo jadro výpravy. Ostatná stráž ani nevenovala výjavu pozornosť, nechali nešťastníka napospas jeho napajedenému mučiteľovi.

Ani mohutný, v drahom plášti odetý muž, s malou kožušinou lemovanou čiapkou na hlave, s prísnym výrazom v tvári, sa nezaujímal o dianie v priekope. Až keď sa dvierka na koči za jeho chrbtom prudko otvorili a vybehlo z nich dieťa, pomaly otočil hlavu.

- Okamžite prestaň, ty jeden ...zlý vojak ! – pobehlo dievča k vojakovi, čo sa už hádam po stíkrát zahnal na zakrvaveného muža v kôpke zloženého pod jeho nohami.

- Bella ! – ozval sa hromový hlas zo sedla kúsok od nej.

- Otec !...Ocko, ocko...- ozývalo sa zas zhora.

Bežal odtiaľ malý chlapec, doteraz bezmocne hľadiaci na strašné divadlo z krovia. Jeho otca ktosi mlátil a škaredo mu nadával.

Rumpel zdvihol červenými čiarami od krvi popísanú hlavu a vystrel ruku s natiahnutými prstami tým smerom, akoby týmto pohybom chcel synovi zabrániť, aby sa priblížil.

Ten však nič nedbal, dobehol k nemu a hodil sa mu vzlykajúc na hruď.

- Ďalší z tej špinavej zgerby ! – uľavil si vojak a pleskol bičom krížom cez oboch.

Bae zvýskol od bolesti a jeho otec sa snažil skryť ho pod sebou, aby ho ušetril od ďalších rán. Radšej sám nastavil svoje dobité telo. Dokonca i zdvihol hlavu a pozrel sa mužovi s bičom v ruke do tváre.

Toho nebolo dvakrát treba ponúkať, zahnal sa, ale nečakal, že sa mu do rany hodí jej milosť, dcérka šľachtica, ktorému slúžil. Ledva stihol zahamovať ruku a biču odvisol dlhý nos.

- Bella ! – ozval sa opakovane muž v krásnom plášti, teraz už nahnevane. – Toto už presahuje všetky medze ! Čo toto má znamenať ?!...Nestaraj sa do vecí, do ktorých ťa nič!... Kde je tvoja pestúnka ?! – otočil sa smerom ku koču, z ktorého vystrašene hľadela stará zoschnutá žena v čepci a bála sa už teraz vystúpiť.

Dievčatko v svetlých, lesklou hodvábnou priadzou vyšívaných šatách s vrkočom hnedých vlasov prehodeným cez plece sa k nahnevanému otcovi neotočilo. Zostala stáť chrbtom k nemu a hrdo hľadela pred seba.

Zdvihol hlavu a zachytil jej pohľad.

Bolo na pohľad jasné, že v nej bojuje strach s vrodenou hrdosťou. V pootvorených perách boli vidno biele zuby, pleť mala krásnu sviežu s miernym rumencom a zelenkavé oči pozerali na neho ľútostivo a aj smutne. Už teraz to bola krásavica, hoci nebola staršia ako jeho jediný syn. Tak sotva desať, možno jedenásť rokov.

Myklo mu kútikom úst.

Inak jej nevedel poďakovať za to, že ho zachránila pred ďalšou krutou bitkou.

Nahla hlavu k útlemu plecu a vrátila mu úsmev. Pochopila, čo jej chce povedať, že jej vlastne ďakuje a cítila sa ako hrdinka. Teraz už vydrží otcov hnev.

Zvrtla sa a vypočula si kázanie.

- ...tvoje miesto je tam v koči, mladá dáma... medzi fraucimórom ! ...Ale to máš z tých tvojich hlúpych knižiek !... Dosť! Dosť ! Dosť ! Prešla ma práve trpezlivosť. Ododnes sa budeš venovať ženským náležitostiam...vyšívanie, tanec...a čo ja viem aké ešte pletky... Onedlho budeš súca na vydaj, je najvyšší čas ťa na to pripraviť... Okamžite sa vráť do koča ! – uzavrel a pokynul stráži, aby sa znova pohli.

Vojak ešte naposledy kopol do schúlenej dvojice, ale to nemal robiť. Malá Bella sa zvrtla, nadvihla sukňu nad koleno a kopla ho celou svojou detskou silou tiež - opätkom rovno do píšťaly, až zasyčal.

Sir Maurice len otvoril bezmocne ústa.

Narovnala si sukňu i zásterku, podvihla trochu látku na bokoch, ako to robievajú dámy pri úklonoch, ale ona hrdo dvihla hlavu a pyšná na svoj skutok odkráčala do koča pribuchnúc za sebou dvierka.

Celá suita sa pohla.

Vojak sa ešte raz pohrozil bičom.

Díval sa za kočom a cítil sa biedne. Jeho syn bol zas raz svedkom toho, že sa správal ako obyčajný zbabelec...Že mu kožu muselo zachrániť malé...krásne dievčatko.

_**kapitola 2**_

**Otec a otec...**

- No tak už konečne vylez ! Viem, že si tam a tajne ma sleduješ...– položila obe dlane na stránky na kolenách rozloženej knižky a chvíľu čakala.

Keď sa nič nedialo, prudko zvrtla hlavu dozadu, kde stál. Skryl sa síce obratne za strom, ale zbadala to.

- Poď sem, lebo na teba zavolám stráže ! – zvolala.

Zabralo to. So sklonenou hlavou sa vysúkal spoza stromu a šuchtal sa miniatúrnymi krôčikmi smerom k nej. Zastal však v dostatočnej vzdialenosti, sadol si a skrčil kolená k sebe, ani len sa neobzrúc.

- Bojíš sa ma ? – nahla sa k nemu.

Záporne odkýval

- A ja sa zas bojím. Veľmi sa bojím...Prezradím ti tajomstvo. Žiadne stráže tu nie sú. Som tu úplne, ale úplne sama ! -

Odvážil sa zdvihnúť oči a pozrieť sa na ňu. Že je tu sama vedel až priveľmi dobre. Vždy tu takto sedávala...Neveril jej, že sa bojí.

Vstala, prešla k nemu a sadla si.

- Nechcem totiž, aby ma tu našli...Na teba som si už zvykla. Viem, že ma tu špehuješ, ale aspoň sa toľko nebojím...Ty tu môžeš zostať, ale nikto viac! Sľúb mi to! – zdvihla ukazovák.

- Nemám kamarátov...nijakých. – zamrmlal si stále so sklonenou hlavou.

Neodpovedala hneď. Akoby rozmýšľala. Pozerala do knižky, hladkala písmenká v nej.

- Nie si sám... Teda. Asi si sám... Aj ja som sama...Ale ak chceš, môžeme byť kamaráti my dvaja. ...Chceš ? – spýtala sa ticho.

- Pekne čítaš...- neodpovedal priamo. – Rád ťa počúvam. Páčia sa mi tvoje príbehy...Teda vaše príbehy, vaša... tá... no...neviem, ako to povedať...- koktal nesmelo.

- Aké „vaše" ?! Ja som Bella. – uklonila spôsobne hlavu na bok sklopiac cudne oči, ako ju to pestúnka učila, hoci to vyzeralo smiešne.

- Baelfire...-

- Bella a Baelfire...Baelfire a Bella...to znie celkom dobre...Ako názov nejakej rozprávky. Alebo nie! Skôr romantickej novely!... Máš rád romantické novely? ...také tie o láske a tak...- rozviazal sa jej jazyk.

Pokýval záporne hlavou.

- Mám rád rozprávky a príbehy, kde sa bojuje ! -

- To je pre malé detičky ! – mávla znudene rukou.

- Nie som malý! – vyskočil na rovné nohy. - Mám viac ako desať rokov! – hrdo odpovedal a snažil sa o hrubší hlas.

Usmiala sa. Krásne sa usmiala a oči jej zažiarili.

- Tvoj otec je veľký. Ty si malý. – zhodnotila. – Ozaj, už sa má lepšie?...Vieš... mrzí ma to, že ho naši vojaci zbili...- povedala smutne a ticho, skoro ju nebolo počuť.

- Otec...je silný...nebojí sa, ale...- zaklamal a nevedel, ako sa z toho dostať.

- Ja viem. Videla som...- pokývala súhlasne hlavou.

Nepochopil. Vystrašene otvoril oči a začal cúvať.

- Tak aj ty?! ...Vedel som to! Vedel..! Aj ty sa mi chceš len posmievať, akého zbabelca mám otca! Však?! ...a...a... myslel som si, že si iná ! Všetci ste rovnakí...- otočil sa na utekal dolu stráňou preč od nej.

- Počkaj! Prečo sa hneváš?!...Neutekaj preč, prosím...- slzy sa jej tlačili do očí. – Tvoj otec je dobrý. Asi veľmi dobrý... Videla som to. Videla som, ako ťa chránil...Ako si ťa skryl, tak úplne, celého ...do náručia, aby ťa ten vojak viac nemohol udrieť...Aj ja by som chcela mať niekoho, kto by ma tak chránil...- vravela si iba sama pre seba a z očí jej kvapkali slzy veľké ako perly na otcovej ozdobnej zlatej reťazi, ktorá mu visela na krku, kde už potom nebolo miesto pre ňu...a jej drobné, útle prázdne rúčky...

Zohla sa po knižku, čo jej vypadla z lona, keď prudko vstala a pohla sa sklamaná späť k zámku.

Dvere zalomozili a zle osadené na pántoch sa ešte hodnú chvíľu kymácali. Vletel dnu a skryl sa dozadu, do najtmavšieho kúta temnej izbice.

- Stalo sa niečo, Baelfire? – spýtal sa vystrašene, odložiac rýchlo prácu. – Chlapče, čo je? Čo ti je?... Bolí ťa niečo? – pokúšal sa ho pohladiť, ale nešťastný Bae sa uhýbal jeho dotykom.

– ...prečo...Prečo aj ty nie si taký mocný...taký silný a bohatý ako... páni?! ...prečo...Preč?! – fikal do košele stále sa mykaním brániac jeho pohladeniam.

Tie slová boleli. Tak veľmi boleli...

_**kapitola 3**_

**Snúbenec**

Knižka ležala odložená v tráve ako starodávne zrkadlo z rubovej, hojne zdobenej strany. Stačilo by ju dvihnúť, otočiť a nájsť v nej samých seba v príbehoch písaných pred mnohými a mnohými rokmi.

Presúvala sa z kroka na krok, občas sa zohla a čosi pozorne vyberala z vysokej trávy.

Až po chvíli si všimol, že vije kytičku. Niečo si popritom ticho spievala a bola taká zaujatá touto činnosťou, že si vôbec nevšimla, že ju pozorne sledujú niečie oči.

Nejedny oči.

Z boku smerom od zámku sa prikrčené k zemi plížili nejaké postavy. Prikrčil sa tiež tak, aby mu nič neuniklo a zatajil dych.

Priložila si farebnú krásu k ústam a zubami priťahovala trávu, aby sa jej nerozpadla.. Potom ju odtiahla od seba, nakláňala hlavu k jednému plecu, k druhému, točila s kytičkou a s uspokojením sa na ňu usmievala. Vydarila sa.

- A máme ťa! – vyhúkla zrazu na ňu jedna z postáv.

Bol to očividne mladý, vytiahnutý šľachtic. Ostré črty tváre boli práve poďobané vyrážkami a nos celý červený, nezvyknutý na svieži vzduch a lúčnu vôňu.

Uskočila od preľaknutia a zúfalo sa obzerala okolo seba.

- Bae! – vykríkla.

Prekvapilo ho to. Myslel si, že nevie, že je tam. „Čo teraz? Prezradiť sa?"... začal mu rýchlo pracovať mozog, ale zatiaľ neurobil nič, iba vyčkával.

To už ďalší dvaja spoločníci mladíka držali Bellu za lakte a trmácali ňou do strán, kým jej kytička nevypadla z rúk. Schmatli ju a začali si ju medzi sebou pohadzovať utekajúc hore-dolu okolo Belly a surovo do nej náročky sácali.

- Gaston! Nedotýkaj sa tej knihy! – skríkla sediac zhodená na zemi nahnevane na chlapca v dlhom plášti, čo práve zo zeme dvíhal jej knižku.

Znechutene, ako zdochlinu držal ju medzi palcom a ukazovákom v rukavičke s kyslým výrazom na tvári.

Musí jej pomôcť!

Nadýchol sa a vyrazil z úkrytu. Hoci bol o dobrú poldruha hlavu nižší ako Gaston, z celej sily do neho od chrbta vrazil lakťom, až ho ohlo v páse a knižka mu vyletela z rúk.

Otvorila sa, akoby rozprestrela krídla, spravila vo vzduchu niekoľko kotrmelcov a duto dopadla do trávy, tak nešťastne, až sa väzba oddelila od strán a tie teraz trčali von ako jazyk unaveného poľovníckeho psa.

Gaston sa zvrtol a nemilosrdne spakruky vrátil Baelfirovi ranu, až ho zatackalo, ale nespadol.

To už si nezvaného prišelca všimli aj jeho spoločníci. Odhodili kytičku a rozbehli sa na pomoc svojmu veliteľovi.

- Traja na jedného? To sa nehanbíte, páni?! – pokúsila sa Bella o zmier, ale len ju vysmiali a pustili sa do úbohého Baelfira.

Nedal sa ľahko, ale presile očividne nestačil.

Bella zúrivo priskočila na pomoc. Ani s ňou nemali zľutovanie. Keď si to odniesli jej šaty a účes, vytiahla vlastné zbrane. Nechty!

Gaston sa chytil za tvár a pritláčal si na doškriabané líce jemnú rukavičku. Zaperlila sa na nej krv.

- Tak toto oľutuješ, ty krpaňa!... Ja ťa naučím, kde je tvoje miesto, ty dievčisko odporné! - zahnal sa, ale ruku mu zachytil Bae.

Nevšimol si však, ako druhou siahol do čižmy a vytiahol z nej krátku ostrú dýku. Pevne ju držal za rukoväť a hľadal, kam ju zabodne.

Bella sa preľakla. Tu už končí všetka zábava. Priskočila ku Gastonovi a skúsila ho zastaviť tým, že sa mu zavesila na zápästie. Metal sa ako divý. Vtom sa na Bellu vrhol jeden z jeho kumpánov zboku. Odsotilo ju, ale z druhej strany do nej nešetrne zákerne vrazil druhý z nich. Nečakala to a skôr než sa všetci spamätali, zaplnili sa jej dlane krvou zo zápästia, ktoré narazilo na vytrčenú dýku.

Každý z nich skamenel hrôzou. Svetločervená krv hrčala z jej ruky a tvár bledla. Zatmelo sa jej pred očami, zatočila sa hlava a zviezla sa dolu do trávy.

- Vypadnime...A rýchlo! Nič ste nevideli, jasné?!– zvolal Gaston a všetci traja sa dali rýchlo na útek občas sa len obzerajúc, čo sa deje.

- Bella ! – vykríkol Bae a nevedel, čo robiť. Zmätene hľadal na okolí niekoho, koho by bol privolal, lenže lúka už bola prázdna. Len dolu pod kopcom črtali sa dymiace obydlia dedinčanov.

Spomenul si, ako mu otec obviazal ruku, keď sa porezal pri tajnom vyrezávaní praslenu. Odrhol teda kus zo spodku nohavíc a zaviazal ho nad ranou. Silno pritiahol.

Krv ešte zabublala, vsiakla do látky a akoby jej prameň vyschol. Rana na druhej ruke nezasiahla tepnu, bol to len škrabanec. Ale tá prvá mohla byť nebezpečná.

„Otec...otec bude vedieť..." nadýchol sa a rozbehol, čo mu sily stačili dolu kopcom po otca podložiac dievčatku aspoň svoj šál pod hlavu, aby sa jej lepšie ležalo.

Stále nejavila známky života.

- Poď, poď, prosím... rýchlejšie...už len kúsok...tam...tam leží...- ťahal Rumpla hore do kopca rozrušený Bae.

Krok za krokom si dával do súvisu útržky, čo sa od neho dozvedel. Vedel, že je zle...veľmi zle...a vedel aj to, že nemá na výber. Tak, či tak, za toto zaplatí zas len on, napriek tomu, že je v tom opäť nevinne.

Kto uverí úbožiakovi, že nezdvihol ruku na panské dieťa...

Ležala v tráve, akoby tam bola len usnula. Akoby ju uspalo prudké slnko skôr, než sa mu prezieravo skryla do tieňa. Celá biela s perličkami potu pri korienkoch a hnednúcou zasychajúcou krvou na rukách. Lúčne kvety okolo dotýkali sa jej šiat a tam, kde náhodou frkla kvapka krvi sa zdalo, že to len kvietok položil na látku jeden zo svojich lupienkov.

Pozorne si obzrel jej zápästie a povzbudivo sa usmial na syna.

- To si urobil dobre. Veľmi dobre. Teraz ju musíme ešte prebrať k životu... Do zámku je ďaleko... Dôjdem skôr k nám domov...- prikyvkával si svojim nahlas vysloveným myšlienkam. - Bež popredu a daj variť trocha vody.. A tuto odtrhni zopár čerstvých lístkov skorocelu. Ostatné by som mal mať doma. – rozprával ďalej a snažil sa, čo najopatrnejšie nadvihnúť telíčko z trávy.

Prekvapilo ho, aká je ľahká. Nadvihol ju vyššie, aby jej hlava nevisela dolu, ale bola pohodlne opretá o jeho rameno. Bae ešte zdvihol opatrne jej ruku a položil ju na látku šiat. Potom sa s trsom liečivých listov rozbehol popredu zas domov.

Šlo sa mu ťažko, nemal oporu svojej palice, ale bremeno na rukách vyrovnávalo mu sily, lebo vedel, že je dôležité zachrániť ju. Bál sa pritisnúc si ju bližšie, akoby to bola čerstvá škrupinka a každý drsnejší ťah ju mohol poškodiť. Občas jej pozrel do tváre. Mala súmerný profil a dlhé mihalnice triasli sa na konci viečok a trúsili svetlosivé tiene na vyblednuté líčka. Jej dych bol plytký, takmer ho ani necítil. Ale malé srdiečko bilo rýchlo a prudko.

- Bojuj, dievčatko ! Bojuj...Ešte ťa čaká dlhý, predlhý život... To mi ver ! ...Ver mi...- šepkal jej ako uspávanku snažiac sa naťahovať kroky, aby bol čím skôr doma.


End file.
